prison of DOOM!
by Invader chick
Summary: Hehehe, A horrible jorney through the stars to a doomed place where people are 'released' and lots more stuff! hehe slight ZAGR later on.
1. Chapter 1

Well I decided to try another fic of DOOM! the last seccond fic I tried to write I read it about two days after posting it and was just like 'What in gods name was I smoking that day?' no not really I just thought it was crap compleat and total crap! So without furter... pointless words of doom... here it goes.

disclaimer! this will be the only one! ever! I am not Johnen Vaquez so I write fanfiction so obviously I do not own anyone from Invader Zim.

Just so you know this story is going to be as IC as I can posibly make it. And I am going to try to make it in Gaz's POV so if it sux flame me do death I really don't care

Chapter one!

Dib was having one of his stupid rants about Zim again. It's really hard to ignore his stupidity and slay demon pigs at the same time.

"Gaz are you listening to me?" he asked obviously annoyed that I really wasn't paying attention, but that was normal I never usualy pay attention and when I do I just make it look like I don't care. "Gaz your part of my next plan I need you to.."

"If you think I'm going to be part of your stupid plan, than you are doomed to me plunging you into eternal darkness where rabid soul eating monkeys will..."

"Ok I get it, but like I was saying I think Zims next plan will" he went on with his usual ramble of stupidity that means nothing, I mean I really don't care if mankind gets distroyed, everyone is stupid they deserve to be blown bit by bit into space.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of the house I couldn't take him anymore. I reached the savepoint and switched the game to off.

As I walked out the door nobody even knew I had left not even my annoying brother. These are the times I wish I had someone, to just talk to even. My dad would be no use last time Dib talked to him for me I ended up being a media freak. No dad could never help, Dib could help sometimes but he was to interested by the paranormal.

The night was really cold and I was stupid to forget my jacket, I folded my arms across my chest to at least warm myself a little bit. The wind kicked up and I heard a low rumble from the sky, I looked up no stars were visible through the dense black clouds. The sky lit up and I pluged my ears for the loud boom I was sure to hear, after several secconds I looked up nothing had happened. I staired back up at the sky and there was something breaking through the clouds. as they parted they revealed a small purple Irken ship darting through the sky. I imediatly knew whos it was, Zims. It went right over my headmaking my hair go nuts and swirl in diferent directions. It was flying strangely low and crash landed into the park. Flames erupted from the spot as smoke issued itself into the air. I was stunned for a few secconds but it didn't bother me to much, so I decided what the heck and wen't to see what happened.

As I walked into the clearing, scorched and thick with heavy smoke, I saw a silhouette outlined through the emense blackness lying on the floor. Iwalked over to it and kicked it.

"Zim get up you moron." I saw half open blood red eyes stare at me.

"Dib-sister, help."

"Pssshh, like I'd help you." My watched beeped and I picked it up," What Dib."

"_Gaz where are you?"_

"I'm at the park stupid, I just watched Zim crash land and now he's unconcious." I said without the least bit of careing of feeling.

_"wow really I'll be over there in a few minuets."_ The transmission cut. Idiot I thought.

_later on _

It had been two hours and Zim had just come to.

"Hey where am I?" he spat out frustraited

"Your in a containment chamber what does it look like Zim?"

"Dib! You horrible rotton rat!" Zim pounded the glass and started screaming on the top of his lungs threats at Dib, it was almost funny enough to make me laugh. My brother yawened and walked out leaving me in the room with Zim, I was playing my gameslave so I didn't care to much. After about five minuets of Zims constant screaming I finally got fed up.

"Zim! Shut up! Doesn't that hurt your voice?"

"Dib-sister y-"

"Gaz!" I said impatiently and paused my game.

"Huh?"

"Gaz, not Dib-sister, Gaz."

"But YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU MUST LISTEN TO ZIM! ME BEING HEAR IS PUTING YOUR LIFE IN DANGER!

"Do you have to scream?"

NOOO! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DO NOT LET ZIM OUT NOW!

"listen if there wasn't two inches of glass between us your life would be the one I would worry about!" He was about to scream at me somemore when the roof of the lab exploded off, shattering the containment chamber Zim was in, sending him sliding out next to me.

A beam of light surounded us and I felt like I was being torn apart atom by atom, and I probably was. Though I didn't cry like most people would, I just shrugged of the pain and turned to Zim who I was ready to kill, when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind securing my arms behind my back. I though it was Zim but when I looked I noticed someone had him too.

"Invader Zim." Rang a voice loud and clear. Two tall Irkens in purple and red stepped foreward."Oh and who is this? Fraternizing with the enemy now are we Zim?"

"My Tallest I have not been in relations with this human I was simpley captured and."

"Zim we can not accept liars and defectives in the Irken military." Red spat crumbs of popcorn everywhere.

"Yeah! We tried to be nice and kill straight off instead of telling you but you just keep coming back! So well tell you, Zim you are not a real invader! And we hate you." Zim looked horrified and on the brink of tears but his pride wouldn't let him cry especialy not in front of me.

"Zim and this... whatever it is are to be locked in the prison wing and to be _released_ in a few days."

"NOOOOOOO!" Zim cried I finally decided to speak up

"Released?"

"Huu it can talk." Purple shouted through mouth full of doughnuts.

"Of corse I can, and I am a her, my name is Gaz. NOT AN IT! And if you don't release me right now I will plunge you into a nightmare world of which there is no wakeing." I spat out venomously.

The Tallests blinked and waved the gards that were carrying us off to the prison wing of the ship.

We were shoved in through a tiny door into a pitch black room with metal bars. I hit the cold floor hard soon followed by Zim who landed on me.

"Hey this floor is pretty soft for a prison." He said like the idiot he was.

"Zim I'll give you three secconds to get off my back or I'll make it so you don't have one." He squeeked and quickly scrambled to the corner of the room, which wasn't far infact feeling around I found out the room was only about as big as a closet, or if sI took one hand and stretche it to one side and the other to the other they would both touch the wall.

Great now I'm stuck in a tiny prison with you for who knows how long!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT FILTHY EARTH-MONKEY!" I slamed him against the wall hard. I opened my eyes a little

"Zim! What does released mean?" He suddenly pushed me, I slamed into the oposite wall. Now I wasn't just angry I was furious. I walked up to him and smacked him across the face as hard as I could, leaving a very impressive red hand print on his face. He rubbed at it.

"Ow that hurt."

"Well you deserved it." I wanted to kill him soooo bad, but I couldn't I needed answers. Now!

Mehehehehehe well what did you think? good or bad? well REVIEW FILTHY-EARTH CREATURES ! Flames are accepted, and tell me if I should keep going on this doom-ed story! K g'bye g'bye, bye, bye, bye, g'bye! He's gettin eatin' by a shark hehe see ya!

-Invader Chick oh and if anyone has read the Giver you will know what released means.


	2. Romantic nonsense!

hey people!

than-X go out to:

Invader Johnny

Sathlorian

Mosquito Number 13 and I know the Tallest are smart enought to know humans talk, but they are pretty stupid sometimes, seccond I never said he cried I said almost, he has almost cried several times like in germs, and the balogna episode too. but than-x anyway.

Meeshkit, I didn't like the Giver either but I was looking for a word and since I recently read the giver, I thought what the heck.

Thank you peoples for the interesting reviews! and I know I suck at grammar and spellig but hey I try.

chapter two!

Zim and I had talked about being released and I found out it meant to kill. If you were to be released you were to be murdered in the worst way the releaser could posibly think of.

I begain to feel light headed, the lack of oxygen was getting to me. The room came in and out of focus many times, my whole body begain to shiver of corse that might be because it was 40 degrees in that tiny little cell.

"Hey filthy earth-stink whats happening?" Zim questioned. I was done talking so I curled up in a corner of the tiny room and went to sleep. It wasn't so hard to fall asleep, actualy I think the minuet my eyes closed I was out. I guess Zim tried to sleep to because his stupid moving around woke me up a few times.

When I woke up it was freezing. My face was on the icy cold floor, I pushed myself up and turned myself so I was sitting, then I put my hands out in front of me and pretended I still had my Gameslave.

I was compleatly in the zone, one level left, then I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Before thinking I kicked whatever it was square in the gut. Then I snapped back into reality.Zim was doubled over on the floor.

"OH YOU STUPID HUMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR." he screamed out followed by a horrible fit of coughing. I was ready to beat the living hell out of him. As I walked twards him he backed away.

The heavy squeeky door of our cell opened and the gaurds riped us out. Zim was lucky, for now.

The gaurd delivered us to a strange room and set us down. A small Irken sat at the end of a long table in the room.

"Err.. what is this?" I whispered to Zim

"This" said the Irken at the table "is a brifing room."

"So what are we being breifed on?" I asked coldly

"Why your trial of corse"

"Trial? No one ever told Zim about this trial!"

"Yes, you are being tried by the Tallest to see how bad a releasment you should get, and you are not presentable looking like that I will have the clensing staff come to clean you up a bit." The little Irken walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

Not long after the clean up crew or whatever came in and started scrubbing us with some odd soap stuff. They seemed extreamly weirded out by me and sat me in a chair after a bit they started to mess with my hair. It was all fine untill I saw a violet lock fall onto my shoulder. As I bolted out of my seat everyone scattered out of the room. My hand slowly moved to my hair, I grabbed for it but it wasn't there. My eyes shot to the floor, my purple hair lay all over the floor. The only person in the room was Zim, and he was laughing at my new hair style. I walked over to him and socked him in the stomach as hard as I could, which in reality wasn't hard at all. I was week from lack of oxygen and food. Zim begain to laugh again.

"What do you find so funny?" I asked him with deadly venom.

"Nothing." he supressed more laughing. Before he could think I socked him again, which was harder, thankfuly, than the last one. Not long after we were fistfighting. Him and Dib must have fought often cause Zim was pretty good.

I don't know what happened but I suddenly went slidding across the cold metal floor, I closed my eyes, when I opened them Zim had me pined to the floor. I struggled and tried to fight my way free, but it was no use.

"Let me go now-" I was cut short by the short I rken who was now in the room.

"We will have none of this romantic nonsense." he said swiping his hand in front of him as if to shoo off a gnat.

"Romantic?" shouted Zim with mock distaste, looking up. _perfect_ I thought I had caught him offgaurd and wiggled my wrist free from his grasp and smacked him across the face. Jumping up I dusted myself off.

"Here are your new uniforms you will adress the court in these." The Irken handed me and Zim a small package. As he started to walk out I ran up to him.

"Wait I have to dress in here?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Well yeah. Why not?" It was a very horrid question that I was reluctant to answer so I made something up.

"You don't want more romantic nonsense going on do you?"

"Well no so... follow me." After a few doors he led me into a room with a mirror, he walked out and shut the door behind him. Slowly I walked up to the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself, it's amazing what a haircut and a few days fatigue could do to one. I stared at my hair, it was to the top of my cheekbone and uneven in some spots. My skin was pailer than normal, and I was conciderably thinner, small purple circles were under my eyes.

As I stood there my watch beeped. I picked it up and Dib came into view.

"Dib, where are you?"

"Gaz? Is that you? My God what happened to your pretty hair?"_ my brother thought my hair was pretty?_ I decided to let that slide for the moment.

"Long story, Me and Zim are going to be tried by his leaders we're going to court soon, where are you?" I said seeming not to care but inside I really did.

"Well, I'm about an hour away from the ship and-"

"_hey! Who are you talking to in there?"_I cut the transmission but didn't answer the Irken outside. Slowly I got into my new clothes, and looked in the mirror again, I did look quite strange, a black Irken girls uniform with one white horizontal purple stripe across the waist, black pants and the standard Irken gloves and boots. No matter what I did my eyes kept going to my hair. I walked over and picked up my l pants and fished around in the pocket, pulling out a folded up baseball cap. It was for when I was playing Vampire Piggy hunter and the sun got in my eyes. It had a small swolen eyeball symbol on it, Dib had given it to me years ago. I took the cap and fit it snuggly on my head.

_a little later_

A guard had taken me back into the breifing room, where I found Zim and the Irken talking. The gaurd walked me in and pulled out a chair across the tale from Zim who's uniforme was verry similar to mine.

Through the conference I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Zims eyes were not always on the Irken speaker, and would often wander to me until I would look at him making him snap forward. Since I wasn't stupid at all I realized what this ment. But tried not to place to much thought on it and would just beat the crap out of him later.

A/N

Well The seccond chappy's done! Sorry if it sux, having mild writers block, it won't last long though. so you people know what to do yes? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Ok well I will update my other story very soon for anyone who cares, so see ya later ppl!

-Invader Chick!


	3. 0o

hey! I've decided to get a few more chapters of this story up first! And oh my god! I went to read this and was just amazed at how many spelling mistakes there were! Geeeze, next time I'll have to re-reread the story before posting it. also I noticed that I put letters in opposite order sorry for that too, it is one of many of my horrible habits.

Thanks to:

purpledemon

Invader Johnny

Meeshkit

ok yeah, thats all I wanted to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter three!

The court room grew still as Zim and I were escorted in by about twelve armed guards. We took our seats as Zim's leaders entered. The Irken judge begain to speak.

"Ex-invader Zim, and human-"

"Gaz" I huffed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes Gaz, speaking out of place will be added to your charges. As I was saying, Zim this court finds you guilty of the following charges; Single handedly ruining operation Impending Doom One, Destroying Irk, Causing blackouts for nearly all planets you have set foot on, hijacking the Massive, being in relations with enemy species and for the human girl; Being in relation with an Irken, being an enemy species, threatening the Tallests and speaking out of place." the judge finished, giving me time to talk I spoke as loud and clear and nicely as I could, which was harder for me to do, I had never been nice before but I could make an acception here, I didn't want to worsen the charges.

"Exscuse me but I don't recall being in court before this and how are we found guilty if there is no jury besides your selves. two, You are not my leaders and I do not have to ask your permission to speak, and thirdly I would never be in relations with Zim, I hate his whiney Irken guts." I think that might have been the longest, niceist speech I had ever made. The words sounded horrible coming out of my mouth and tasted even worse.

"Since you are inferior I refuse to answer you questions. My Tallests have you decided how they shall be reeased?" they pondered the question a moment.

"They both shall be released on planet Dirt, where we will get some of the galaxies most horrible inhabitance to brutaly hunt them down, and kill them."(Harsh, quick and to the point!) Purple said with a smle. I stood up to say... something horrible to them but something fastened itself around my mouth.

"Hey whats going on?" Zim asked as they started to cuff his hands behind his back. I watched as a guard came and cuffed my hands too, but not without some fight first. The minuet he was done I turned around and kicked as hard as I could. Somehow I missed the guard and got Zim pretty good.

"That is the third time this Pitiful human has tried to-" I laughed as a guard jamed something over Zims mouth to shut him up.

I fought with all I could as they dragged us down the hall back to our pitiful exscuse for a prison cell. When we got there, there was a metal bar in the floor, well that was new. I was dragged into the room and recuffed to the bar. So now I was sitting on the cold floor. They took Zim and did the same so now we were back to back.

The guard reached twards me and I flinched hitting my head against the bar, causing my ears to ring and an explosien of pain on the back of my head._well that was smart._ I thought. He reached forward and uncliped the devise on my mouth and did the same for Zim. As the guard left the room Zim screached

"This is all your fault Gaz-human!"

"And how is it my fault?" he was about to say one of his stupidly smart comebacks before I stoped him in mid thought."Zim Since we have to be stuck here for a while you'd better shut up before I make you suffer horribly."

"Errr...you dare tell ZIM TO SHUT UP!" over my shoulder I shot him a glare. "Geh! Get your flutery filthy hair away from me! It itches." Just then a though hit me. I had a bobypin in my hair! Boy was I stupid for not thinking of this before. I tipped my head and shook it slightly until I heard a little metal ding on the floor.

I bent myself and fought with the cuffs. They didn't have a lock but were computerized, meaning wires, which the bobypin could easily break. After about five minuets I heard a small click, and my wrists came free. Turning around I started to undo Zims too.

"Earth creture I think you have changed." Zim said eyeing me up and down."Not just you hair... but your personality."

"I have not! And if you say one more thing I'm gonna leave you here to rot." It was hard to accept but on the inside I knew I had.

"You and your horrible brother the same."

I was curious to what he ment, but I'd never admit it, especialy not out loud."Leaving you to rot."

"Leaving me to rot! YES! That horrible filthy pig-weasle-pig!"(hehehe) The lock clicked and he stood up still shouting "Horrible squirmy Dib! SQUIRMY!"

"Zim, shut up." I shook my head, as I walked to the door.

_Five minuets later..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were running through the halls of the Massive, I don't know how but we tripped an alarm, and now we're hidding from the guards. Which might I add, are armed with lasers and weopons of death and mass destruction! While we on the other hand have nothing.

I guess it must have been night or something cause the halls were dark and all the lights were off. Though how anyone could say it was night or day I don't know.

Zim runs quick... to quick I know this because I have P.E. with him... not that I do P.E... but I have it with him all the same. And I know that I am not a runner, so I soon fell behind, all the while hearing the footsteps of the guards growing nearer and nearer behind me. I felt sombody grab my hand and pull me foreward, It was dark but I knew it was Zim. The next thing I knew I was being shoved into a very small space in between the wall pannels. Somehow Zim mannaged to squeeze himself in too. We were too close, our faces almost touching, I could feel his breath, and see the red of his eyes faintly. I think I was stairing at him, I couldn't help it weird feelings, some I have never even had before, were taking over my insides, I felt a small blush creep it's way across my face.

After catching his breath Zim spoke very softly I almost couldn't hear him.

"There are four guards behind us and two coming from the other direction, we have to wait here until they pass." I nodded, though now I was feeling awkward he was stairing back at me.

We both held our breath as we heard the footsteps of the guards go by. We waited a few minuets and pushed our way out of the tiny space. The minuet we got out fifty or so guards surrounded us. Bottom line WE WERE CAUGHT!

_Days later..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was on the brink of dieing, from starvation and a severe beating we had gotten due to our failed escape. And now we were being released on diffrent sides of a junk ball planet called Dirt! My God my life sucks! I stood there as the giant door opened and light streamed in. It was bright, I was used to dark, so it burned my eyes. The guards stepped away from me and the Tallests steped forward.

"You have thirty seconds...go." I started to run as best I could but I was incredibly week, and fell. I turned around as I got up and looked at Zim.

"You have ten seconds!" I heard someone shout from the Massive "Five...four...three...two...one!" The gates of a bunch of huge cages lifted, I decided not to stick around to find out what was in them. Running as fast as I could around piles and piles of junk, I suddenly came to a cliff, this was only supposed to happen in movies! You never came to sudden cliffes in real life! But this was real, it was no movie. Looking down I noticed there was a river of some sort down below. It was really all very strange, I heard the creatures behind me, hear them breath in and out. Shivers went down my spine as I realized there was only one thing to do...jump. And I did. After that everything went pitch black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? hmmm.. sorta a cliffy, huh? and It is starting to get a little OOC but I can't keep Gaz IC andhave ZAGR so... .Well I think ya all know the routine right? REVIEW! And make me feel all special!

-Invader Chick (oh and please don't bash me for every little spelling and or grammar mistake. than-x)

-Cows are my friends.


End file.
